


my dad is a homophobe so I ran away and fucked my best friend

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith's dad is uber homophobic but it’s not his canon father, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiniest mentions of Hunk and Pidge, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but ykno, technically a blowjob, trust me I wouldn’t write Texas like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith’s dad is a homophobe. Keith is gay. Lance is straight? Not for long.





	my dad is a homophobe so I ran away and fucked my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit a fucking word in this and I just needed to write it so take it pls I’m dying and I’m gay.

“Yo, earth to Keith.”

Tired heavy eyes fluttered open to see terribly familiar freckles. Keith groaned and merely buried his face deeper into his folded arms. Lance tugged on his hoodie and cupped a hand next to his ear.

“C’mon, sleeping beauty. Lecture hall is currently being drained,” He cooed gently. Keith shoved his friend away, and was pleased to hear the other man’s laughter. “Wow. Long night, sport?” He teased.

“Old man was yelling again,” Keith mumbled. Lance sighed and patted his back.

“Damn…maybe we should get you ear plugs,” he proposed. Keith lifted his head just to shake it.

“Nah…He’d be insulted if he ever found them…which he definitely would,” he murmured. Lance snorted and that made Keith smile.

“I don’t doubt that. For a traditional man, he’s pretty damn touchy.”

“You’re telling me. He goes nuts every time he sees this shit,” Keith held up his painted nails and Lance took his hand to examine them closer.

“Really? It’s just nail polish.”

“Yeah, he hates it so much. If it weren’t for my step mom being such a centrist, he’d throw me out for it,” he replied.

“Is she still trying to come up with a reason the gays shouldn’t technically get married besides religion?” Lance asked lifting a brow. Keith chuckled and nodded.

“It’s kinda funny to watch her do it.”

“Sounds like a fucking train wreak.”

“Absolutely,” Keith nodded in agreement and settled his head back into his arms.

“Listen, dude. We gotta get out of here. Teacher has been gone for a while now,” Lance informed him. “Even Hunk And Pidge ditched us.”

“Alright,” Keith groaned and pushed himself up.

The two guys walked out of the lecture hall and out into their campus. Keith nervously chewed his lower lip as they made their way to the library to hang out and study. Their other friends were already waiting for them, but that’s not what Keith was nervous about. No, he was anxious about going home later.

It was no secret that Keith was a bit of a misfit. He had the same color scheme since the fifth grade, and he was more than eager to get into the emo and goth side of life. Sure, he wasn’t super hardcore, but he liked the color black and he liked painting his nails and wearing the occasional eyeliner. Anyone could tell you he liked that stuff simply because it intrigued him, but he also liked it because he hoped it made it very obvious that he likes men. Any way he can say that he’s gay without actually saying that he’s gay was the best way to say it. He wasn’t ashamed, but he was a little scared. Especially because of his dad.

Well, he wasn’t Keith’s _real _dad, but he was the dad that he got. His real dad passed away when Keith was very young, and his dad has no alive relatives so he went into the system. Eventually Keith’s current dad adopted him when he turned eight, and it’s been hell ever since. He lived in the most Caucasian privileged household he could imagine. It was kinda weird, and he still never fully felt at home in that giant house. His dad was a long time investor in one of the biggest oil companies, and he had a list of ex-wives longer than his list of reasons Keith disappointed him. Keith hated that man more than life itself.

“You ever think about how dumb people can be?” Lance asked randomly. Keith snapped out of his train of thought and nodded.

“Yeah…they can be pretty dumb,” Keith said.

“I mean…someone said that because I’m trans I should be a bottom…but like…I’m not into guys…so that doesn’t make sense,” Lance told him. Keith blinked for a moment. It was easy to forget that Lance was trans.

“Uh…Yeah, thats weird. Also you shouldn’t be a bottom because you’re trans. You’d be a bottom because you act like a bottom,” Keith assured him. Lance pursed his lips.

“What does that _mean_, though?” Keith shrugged.

“You’re like…coy about things, and you’re very flirtatious,” he replied.

“Okay…but like…why not a top?” Keith shrugged again.

“Why not?”

“I mean…I like being on top with girls.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“…but I dunno…I might be open to the idea.” Keith smiled at that and shook his head.  
“You’re dumb,” he said.

“I mean it! I could see myself trying it,” Lance insisted.

“But do you see yourself _enjoying_ it?” Keith questioned.

“I mean…I think I might like it.” Keith shook his head again and stopped them.

“Dude…if you don’t really enjoy it, then it’s not worth all the effort,” he explained. Lance pursed his lips.

“Maybe…but then again, I’m still working with the baby making parts I was born with,” Lance pointed out. Keith blinked. Oh yeah…

“Right…”

“So preparing wouldn’t be like…as big of a deal. Like, I’d just need a little more lube. I wouldn’t need like…I dunno. An enema?” Keith snorted.

“Wow. Yeah, that’s very true.”

“You bottom?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head hard.

“Hell no. Are you kidding? Like I’d let that shit fucking happen,” he said and continued their path to the library.

“Shit, dude. Well, if I were into guys I’d totally let you top me,” Lance told him. Keith laughed nervously.

“Shut up, dude. What the fuck?”

Yeah, little tiny detail. Keith had a giant crush on his straight best friend. He’s had a crush ever since he noticed how far his transition has gone, and since then it’s only gotten bigger and gayer and more hopeless. The real let down was that Lance had been with men before he transitioned so he was certain that men weren’t for him. Keith could only hope he’d eventually change his mind and possibly give it another try. Unfortunately, he didn’t think that would happen anytime soon.

The library was actually pretty empty for once. Usually there were tons of people cramming for a test or finishing the ridiculous amounts of homework. Then again, the term started not too long ago. They didn’t really have a ton of work to do, so they were mostly just hanging out and trying to be quiet. Eventually they couldn’t be quiet enough, which was entirely thanks to Lance, so they were asked to leave less than an hour into the study session.

“Damn, what a strict bitch,” Lance said as they all walked across campus to the parking lot.

“Easy for you to say. _We _were actually following the rules when she asked ya to leave,” Pidge pointed out bitterly. Lance shrugged.

“I mean, there wasn’t a ton for us to do so…why did we even hangout there in the first place?”

“Because the library is very chill,” Hunk said. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Whatever losers. I’ll see you guys later,” he said as he walked off to his car.

They all said their goodbyes, and Keith made his way to his old beat up car. He bought it himself since he didn’t trust his dad to give him something and expect nothing back. Because of that his car was the cheapest one he found that could actually drive more than fifty miles at a time. He used it to go to school, go to the store, go to his friends, and go home. That’s all he needed for the time being, and if he needed an upgrade he was confident he’d be in a good enough place to afford one. For now it was more than enough since it was an easy escape from his dad.

Speak of the devil…when he got home his dad was watching TV as he usually did. Of course it was the news, and of course it was a load of horse shit. Keith did his best to ignore it and instead looked through the kitchen for something to eat. He pulled out some leftover pizza and a plate to microwave it as his stepmom walked in.

“Hey, bud. How was class today?” She asked. She was a very timid woman around his father, but Keith found she opened up easier to him. That worried him.

“It was good. I had some troubles staying awake though,” he said truthfully. She smiled sympathetically. She would know.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t fall asleep during your drive over,” she said before opening the fridge.

“Honey! Can you grab me a beer?” Keith’s dad called.

“Sure thing, baby,” she replied and grabbed a bottle before walking over to hand it to him. “Your son is home, by the way. You might want to say hello,” she informed him. He opened the bottle and took a swig.

“Since when did he get home? I didn’t hear a thing,” he asked looking back at Keith. Keith raised his hand to wave a little, but focused on his pizza as the microwave went off.

“He said he had a hard time staying awake,” she told him.

“Really? Maybe he should go to bed earlier,” he suggested. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you should have temper tantrums earlier,” he murmured.

“What was that?” He asked. Keith knee he heard him. It was obvious in the anger oozing from his lips. His face was already red and he put down his beer.

“Nothing,” Keith sighed and took a bite from his food. It was still cold in the middle.

“Now, listen here, _sir_…” he looked up to see his father marching towards him.

“You have _no right_ to…” he trailed off as he noticed Keith’s nails and grabbed the wrist of the hand he was using to hold his food.

“Jesus Christ, dad! Let me go!” Keith growled.

“What is this shit? I told you to take it off!” His father shouted. Keith tugged his hand away and shook his head.

“And I said it’s not up to you what I wear,” he grumbled.

“You live in _my_ house, buddy. There’s no way I’m tolerating this shit,” he decided.

“Honey, it’s just nail polish,” Keith’s step mom desperately tried to intervene.

“Shut the fuck up, woman!”

“C’mon, it’s not like he’s doing anything wrong!”

“He looks like a homosexual when he does shit like that!”

“What’s so wrong with that?” Keith asked. His father turned his glare back to him, and he merely challenged it as he took another bite.

“You listen here, son…if I _ever _hear something about you and another boy…I’m changing the locks. You will not step _foot _inside this house. That shit is disgusting, and I refuse to support it.” Keith merely smirked.

“Good to know, pops,” he said before finishing off his food and walking around him to put it in the trash.

“I mean it. If you ever do some gay shit with a guy I won’t tolerate it.”

“Well, that’s really good to know,” Keith merely repeated and grabbed his keys off the counter again.

“Keith, where are you going?” His step mother asked.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Keith replied and headed out the door.

“Keith! You spoiled brat! I meant it!”

And with that Keith ran away. At least he was running away in that moment. He got in his car and immediately started driving. He had no idea where he could go, but he knew he had to get away. His mind raced as the previous conversation started to sink in. There was a possibility he’d never go back home. There was a chance that if he went back he’d be kicked out. For some reason all he could do was smile at the thought of never seeing his father again.

Eventually Keith ended up at Lance’s house. He also still lived with his parents, and Keith was essentially another son to the McClains. Lots of Lance’s older siblings had already moved out, and he had a couple younger ones still in high school. His entire family was so incredibly warm and welcoming to Keith that he almost thought of them as a second family. A better one that didn’t yell at him or abuse him. He hoped he wasn’t intruding when he parked his car on the street, and he hoped he could beat the rain when he felt it sprinkling on his cheeks. He jogged up to their front door shielding his head with his arms and caught his breath before ringing the doorbell. Shouting was heard from inside, and Keith could only pick out a couple words in the muffled Spanish.

“Ma! I said I’ll get it!” Lance shouted to the side as he opened the door. He then looked at Keith a blinked at his somber expression. “Uh…yo, you good?” He asked. Keith chewed his lip nervously.

“My dad…he was yelling at me, so I left. I didn’t know where to go, and…this was the first place I could think of. Sorry,” he explained. Lance shook his head and reached for Keith’s hand.

“No, it’s okay. Come in, it’s freezing,” Lance urged.

Keith stepped inside the warm and cozy house and only then properly took in what Lance was wearing. His long tan legs were on display and his baggy sleep shirt almost covered his boxer shorts. He was holding his phone to his chest, and he quickly held it to his ear to say goodbye to whoever he was talking to. A couple friendship bracelets dangled from his thin wrists, and his hair looked like it was still a little damp from his shower. The fact that he wasn’t wearing socks made his legs look longer, and Keith had to force himself to look away as he hung up his coat.

“Mama! Keith is here!” He called while Keith slipped off his shoes. His mother called back from upstairs and Keith could vaguely understand what she was saying.

“I think if I could stay at least until midnight he’ll be passed out and I can sneak back in,” Keith said. Lance raised a brow and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. You know you’re always welcomed here. Besides, we have a class together first thing in the morning. You’re spending the night here,” Lance insisted. Keith smiled gratefully.

“Thanks dude…”

“Of course. Did you eat? We just packed up dinner, so it’ll be early to heat up in the microwave.”

It was a weekday, so the rest of Lance’s family was already headed up for bed. Keith was hoping he would arrive late enough that it wouldn’t be too bothersome. There were many extra rooms since Lance’s older siblings moved out, so Keith often spent the night when something like this happened.

He allowed Lance to warm up some food for him, and happily downed the bowl of soup placed in front of him. After agreeing to seconds and eating that a little slower, Lance started to ask questions.

“So what was it this time?” Keith slurped his soup and sighed.

“My nails again…he said it makes me look like a homosexual,” he replied. Lance smirked.

“And what did you say?”

“I said, what’s so wrong with that?,” he smiled. Lance chuckled and Keith took another mouthful.

“Damn old man…I wish you didn’t have to deal with him,” Lance said sounding sad.

“He told me he’s gonna change the locks if he hears about me being gay.” Lance was silent. “…and he said it was disgusting…he told my step mom to shut the fuck up…called me a spoiled brat-“

“God, what a fucking asshole,” Lance murmured and ran his fingers through his hair. Keith laughed bitterly.

“He’s more like a pain in the ass. I can’t wait until I can move out…once we hit a four year, I’m living on campus,” he said. Lance nodded.

“That’s probably best. If he does change the locks, don’t hesitate to call me and head over,” he spoke softly and gently placed a hand on Keith’s wrist. Navy eyes lingered on the skin to skin contact, and then darted up to the sad blues staring back. He nodded.

“Of course…” Lance smiled.

“Are you full yet? I swear you eat more than _me _and I’m actually going through puberty again,” he teased. Keith smiled, thankful for the break in the tension.

“Yeah, I’ll clean this-“ he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Lance was shaking his head and taking his bowl for him.

“You’re silly. I’ll wash, and then we’ll get you some pajamas.”

When Keith was over there was practically no choice for him but to let Lance dote on him like a housewife. He would cook Keith food, clean up after him, get him clothes and bedding, keep him company, and even brush his teeth with him. Keith couldn’t lie, he loved the attention, and watching Lance wash his bowl made his heart swell with more of those emotions Lance always managed to bring out of him.

“Okay, lets get you clothes.”

Keith followed Lance upstairs to his bedroom and to his dresser. Lance’s room was the same as always. A little messy with some posters from his high school plays on the walls. Every time he was in here, Keith liked to read the cast notes.

“Did you get to shower yet?” Lance asked, tugging Keith’s attention from the walls. He looked back at the man in front of him and accepted the sweatpants and teeshirt being handed to him.

“Not yet.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to it after Skylar gets out. Although, she often takes a while after cheer practice,” Lance explained. Keith nodded.

“I can wait a little. I’m not very tired,” he replied.

“Really? I feel like you should be tired after dealing with your dad.”

“Oh trust me, I am,” he nodded and sat on the edge of Lance’s bed. 

Lance walked over to shut his door, and Keith took full advantage to watch his cinnamon stick legs. When he turned back, Keith quickly adverted his eyes. He had learned to do that without getting caught over the years. When he looked back Lance was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He was blushing.

“You okay?” Keith asked. Lance looked up at him and then gave a short laugh.

“Yeah, I’m just getting in my own head,” he said and moved to sit on the other end of the bed. Keith watched him sit and reach for his pillow behind him to hold.

“Yeah? You can talk to me if you need to let something out,” Keith offered. Lance fiddled with the corner of the pillow and cutely hid his face by resting his mouth on top of it. He then shook his head and tried to laugh it off.

“Nah. It’s nothing,” he decided. His fingers continued to anxiously twist at the pillowcase.

“Dude, you suck a lying,” Keith deadpanned and set the clothes to the side.

“I do not,” Lance argued with a smirk. Keith laughed.

“You basically just admitted that you lied,” he pointed out. The tan boy rolled his eyes and set the pillow down.

“I’m not a liar,” he claimed proudly placing his hand over his chest.

“Bullshit,” Keith accused inching closer.

“You’re just jealous,” Lance decided.

“Of what?”

“My lying skills.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Keith snorted and lightly hit his arm. Lance’s jaw dropped and he tapped him back. “Oh it’s on…”

It was actually a pretty common occurrence. Often times if they were left alone long enough they would eventually get physical, and so naturally wrestling ensued in the middle of Lance’s mattress. Laughter filled the air as Keith pinned Lance down and attacked his stomach with tickles. Lance thrashed and eventually got a hold of Keith’s wrists. Unfortunately that back fired and Keith really had him pinned that time. The two of them caught their breath while still giggling, and Lance was so red it only made Keith smile wider. Their eyes met and between the heavy breaths and close quarters Keith could’ve sworn he felt something between them.

“Sorry…” Keith sighed and slowly pulled back. He let go of Lance’s wrists, but was surprised when the other man was already up and grabbing his face.

Preparing for a punch, Keith scrunched his face. When he felt lips instead of a fist he instantly went stiff. Was Lance…kissing him? Thankfully he didn’t have to wonder if it was really happening for long because suddenly lanky limbs were scrambling into his lap. He had no choice but to be present and hold Lance steady as he desperately crawled into his arms. His mouth hungry and demanding as if Keith was the air he breathed. Hands moving from his jaw to his hair to his cheeks and back into his long dark locks. It was exhilarating.

Keith’s brain has an issue with processing things at the end of the day. If this had been happening earlier in the day he might’ve protested a little. Last they talked Lance wasn’t into dudes. Literally that afternoon they talked about how Lance is _still _straight. Keith should’ve been confused, maybe a little hurt, and most importantly eager to get the story straight. Thanks to his dad throwing another temper tantrum, he wasn’t thinking about any of that. 

No, he was thinking about how long he’s wanted to feel those lips. He was thinking about how warm Lance’s body was, how right it felt to hold him. His waist was so tiny in Keith’s arms, and his ass fit so perfectly in his hands. Those long legs framing his hips and those thin fingers in his hair driving him closer and closer to snapping and pinning him down again. Hot breath in his mouth between kisses as Lance pressed their bodies as close as they could fit them, and warm wet tongue sliding across his lips. It was better than any fantasy Keith dared to have.

“Fuck…” Lance sighed and leaned his head back. Keith immediately took advantage of it and started sucking a deep purple hickey at the base of his neck. Lance moaned with approval and held his head closer against his chest.

“You’re so sexy,” Keith huffed and slipped his hand under the flimsy material of his sleep shirt. Lance bit his lip, but couldn’t stop the whimper from the back of his throat as cool fingers slid up his spine and over his waist.

“Mmm…I see why you’re not a bottom,” Lance said.

“Hmm?” Keith hummed halfheartedly as he pushed more fabric up and out of the way. Lance smiled at how distracted he was.

“After class today. You said you’d never bottom. I can see why,” he explained in a hushed voice. It dropped with seduction, and Keith merely smiled up at him and moved his hands across his body to grip his hips.

“You sounds like you want to right now,” he replied. Lance bit his lip and nodded.

“Only if you top me,” he responded coyly. Keith bit his lip and grabbed his ass again.

“Careful what you wish for, baby,” He cooed and claimed his lips again.

Lance let out a squeak when Keith got him on his back again. His body stuck between the mattress and his best friend as Keith touched him to his hearts content. Tan thighs widened to accommodate the boney man between them, and Keith took that movement as an invitation to run his hands over. Every pass of his pale fingers over cinnamon skin made Lance go crazy. He was like a cat butting it’s head into the hand that was petting it.

“Feels so good,” he gasped as Keith caressed closer between his legs. He rubbed his thumb against the hem of his boxers, and Lance opened wider.

“Yeah? You think about this? About me?” Keith spoke gently, but with domination as he rubbed the area between Lance’s groin and his thigh. Without hesitation, Lance nodded.

“God, all the fucking time,” he confessed.

“And? You just did nothing?” Keith hummed and ran his thumb lightly down the centre seam. Lance twitched, and Keith could feel the heat coming from the most sensitive area of his body.

“I…I-I didn’t know what to do…you’re the first guy I’ve actually been this into,” he continued and arched his neck back. Keith groaned and took advantage of the exposed skin. Another hickey joined the dark spot above his clavicle.

“You mean that?” Keith’s voice was low as he ran his thumb with a little more pressure. Lance nodded again.

“Yes!” He gasped. “Absolutely, yes! Fuck, you’re so hot…want you to fuck me into my sheets every damn night…”

“Don’t tempt me, baby.”

Keith kissed his lips, and Lance hungrily reciprocated. He locked his arms around Keith’s neck, and rocked his hips against the pressure he teased him with. Everything he did was so cute, and Keith finally decided to press all his fingers between his legs. Lance’s reaction was absolutely beautiful, and Keith wanted to save that memory for the rest of his life. He was already shaking, and Keith hadn’t even taken off his clothes. Thinking about it, he decided to get started on that.

It would’ve taken five seconds if Lance wasn’t so insistant on holding Keith in a death grip. It took him a solid minute before he could get him to loosen up, and when he did he ripped off his flimsy shirt and then finally slid down his boxers. Lance’s chest heaved as Keith stripped his lower half, and he covered his eyes when he felt kisses against his knee. Keith kept his eyes on his reaction as he aggressively kissed and bit his way up those beautiful long limbs. He got up to his inner thighs, and then immediately jumped between them with one long swipe of his tongue. Lance tensed up, and Keith was quick to grab his hips and continue.

“Jesus…you fucking…aahhh…holy _shit_.”

Lance cursed as Keith sucked on his growth. His legs trembled hard the longer Keith kept him in his mouth. He removed his hands from his eyes to run through Keith’s hair and grab it. All he wanted was to twist a writhe, but Keith’s hands on his hips kept him more stationary than he wanted to be. Every move he made resulted in a tighter grip, and the tighter the grip the more turned on Lance was. If he could just rock his hips up into Keith’s mouth…and arch his back higher…and twist and turn like he wanted to. Yet the restraint only got him more riled up.

It went on almost like torture. The feeling was so damn good that it was well worth it, but Keith was in control. He had Lance literally in the palm of his hands, and he wanted nothing more than for him to do as he pleased. His mouth a fucking blessing as he continued washing wave over wave of absolute gut wrenching bliss. It felt like an eternity before he finally introduced his fingers, and Lance was an absolute mess once that man penetrated him.

“Fuck!” He gasped and flung his hands back up to himself. They grabbed his own hair, and Lance couldn’t do more than let out a whine as Keith less than gently pushed his finger in and out all while curling them with the pull out. Lips trailed up his belly and then he was suddenly being kissed again. He wanted to kiss Keith back, but he was too focused on the absolute mind melting feeling that was being pushed inside him.

“Shhh…baby, your family is home,” Keith reminded him ever so quietly. Lance took in a few quick breaths before clenching his jaw and trying to close his mouth.

“Shit,” he swore as part of his mind came back to him from Keith’s reminder. “Why are you so fucking good?” He groaned. Keith chuckled, and Lance wanted to sit on his face.

“I’m a top, remember?” He teased. Lance whined and grabbed the sides of his head.

“W-we need lube…I need more,” he announced. 

Keith nodded in agreement, and Lance reached for his nightstand with a shaky hand. In minutes he produced the half empty bottle he had in the top drawer. He would’ve gotten it sooner he he could properly use his fingers, but he got it soon enough for Keith to politely accept it and coat his fingers before shoving in two. Lance groaned and sank into the sheets as Keith continued to tempt more and more pressure inside him. 

Lips kissed his cheek, his neck, his collarbones, and fluttered across his chest. He could feel the soft flesh against his scars from his top surgery, and belatedly remembered he never told Keith he got his nipples pierced. Without a word, his left nipple was engulfed in Keith’s warm mouth, and Lance pinched his brows from the minimal sensation the piercing had managed to bring back. It was less about the feeling and more about the fact that Keith even had his mouth on him in the first place. Just that alone made everything so much more intense.

“Baby…add another…” he mewled. Keith didn’t hesitate, and did as he asked. He moved to Lance’s other nipples as he did so, and Lance’s eyes rolled back from the heavenly sensation. Tongue so gentle, lips so soft. He was absolutely gone.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Keith groaned as he returned closer to his neck. Lance nodded vigorously.

“Yes! Yes, please…ahh…aahhh…honey, please,” Lance gasped. Keith felt his heart warm up when Lance called him honey, and he kissed him on the lips.

“Do you have any condoms?” He asked. Lance nodded, and if Keith had any cognitive thinking he would’ve been surprised to hear that.

“Yeah…I fuck myself almost every night wishing it was you,” he whispered tugging at Keith’s shirt. That nearly knocked the wind out of him, so he allowed Lance to strip him. He reached for the nightstand once he got rid of Keith’s shirt, and pulled out a larger box than Keith expected.

“Almost every night?” Keith questioned with a smirk. Lance giggled turning red, but continued his mission on removing his clothes. With the box off to the side he started undoing Keith’s jeans and pulled them down.

“C’mon, baby,” he urged. 

Keith bit his lip and got off the bed to rid himself of the pesky garment. When he returned Lance was waiting patiently for him with a little foil packet in his hands. He held it out as Keith settled between his legs again, and Keith accepted it and put it on. A wrapper and another dollop of lube later Keith was ready and finally started to push in.

Thinking about this was one thing. Imagining how it would feel and how long it would last was just a fantasy, but now that he was _experiencing_ it Keith was at a loss for words. The hot, tight pleasure Lance squeezed around him was addicting, and Keith wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside him as deep as he physically could. It was his turn to shiver and shake as Lance rubbed his legs against Keith’s naked waist and cupped his face. He was grinning up at him, bottom lip clamped between his teeth, and looked absolutely pleased. As if he had been wanting this, _needing_ this. Like the cat who got the cream and unabashedly got it all over his whiskers.

“Fuck…” Lance sighed as Keith bottomed out. He used his heels to push against Keith’s back, and greedily rocked his body to create that friction he craved so deeply. “Jesus Christ…”

Lance let his head fall back, and Keith couldn’t help but take in the absolute beauty of the man under him. Everyone knew Lance was a good looking guy, but Keith was absolutely in love with him. It was more than just his looks. It was the twinkle in his eyes, the scruff of his voice, the adorably juvenile habit of bitting and peeling off the dead skin from his lips. Keith loved every detail, and he continued to love him even though he had accepted Lance would never feel the same way. By the time those misty eyes looked back at him, Keith was ready to spill his heart out. He opened his mouth to do so, and felt himself regret it before even saying it.

“God, I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Keith’s jaw clamped shut. For a minute he couldn’t tell who actually said that, but it became increasingly obvious it was Lance when he face heated up from something stronger than his elevated heartbeat. He blinked up at Keith with wide waiting eyes, his own words hitting him at the same time, and Keith could only blink at him and furrow his brows. Lance was about to open his mouth again, but Keith quickly shook his head and kissed him to silence him.

“No…no take backs…shut up,” he growled between kisses. Lance moaned and whimpered as Keith kissed him hard enough to keep his head on the pillow.

“Keith…fuck…” he gasped between the affection. Keith rolled his hips, and Lance scrambled to grab his shoulders. “_Fuck!_“

“How long have you been hiding this? How dare you keep this from me,” Keith breathed as he kissed down his neck.

“I-I dunno…’m sorry…I just…mmhhh…” he ground his hips in harmony with Keith’s, and fully wrapped his arms around him again. Fingers tangling in dark midnight hair as he held his lover’s head to his chest.

“You better not being pulling my leg…I swear to god, Lance, if this is another joke…I can’t-“ Lance shook his head vigorously.

“No! No, I swear! I-I’d never…n…never lie about this,” Lance stuttered. Keith pushed himself up to look him in the eyes and slowed his pace to really watch the pleasure on his face unfold. Lance pouted, but let it paint his face regardless. “I swear…Keith, I love you,” he heaved as he touched his bare chest. Keith kissed him and cupped his face sweetly.

“Fuck…you have no idea…just _hearing_ you say that…” he stammered as his hips started pushing harder and faster. Lance whined into his mouth, and Keith took his chin to press their lips together again.

“I’ll say it whenever you want…I love you so much…been so stupid, I dunno why I didn’t realize sooner,” Lance rambled. Keith only shoved himself harder into his best friend as he spoke.

“You’ve always kinda been an airhead,” Keith agreed. Lance laughed at that, and Keith smiled at him before they kissed again.

“C’mon, baby. I wanna hear you say it back. Please…” Lance pleaded as he pressed their foreheads together. Keith bit his lip and rubbed their noses together cutely.

“I love you so much, Lance, I don’t think you even know the half of it,” Keith whispered. He reached down to stroke his love’s growth, and Lance’s breath hitched.

“Oh…oh shit…” he gasped. 

Keith fucked him harder, and within seconds Lance was a puddle of pure unadulterated euphoria. He grew limp under Keith, but his twitching legs brought him to his own orgasm. Cum filled the condom, and Keith was quick to pull out and gasp for breath. Lance was essentially a baby doll rolling his head side to side with a satisfied smirk on his lips, and Keith stumbled to get up to dispose of the dirty condom. He carefully took it off and dropped it in Lance’s bin before crawling back to bed. Lance reached for him before he could decide where to settle, and was guided back between his legs with his head against his chest.

“When did you get these?” Keith asked as he gently brushed his thumb against the barbells snuggled on Lance’s nipple.

“About six months after I got too surgery…I heard it could bring back some sensation depending on the person, and it’s kinda true. No where near as sensitive as I was before surgery, but y’know…it was definitely worth having less sensitive nipples,” he explained. Keith smiled and nodded.

“I agree…you’ve been so much less stressed ever since you got it,” he agreed. Lance kissed the top of his head.

“I really meant it, y’know?” He whispered. Keith kissed his chest and then looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“I dunno why it took me so long to connect the dots, but…I didn’t like the idea of being with a man because I was worried I would just feel like a girl again, but I should’ve known that was just my dysphoria talking. I’ve always liked guys, but I’ve only liked one guy…” he trailed off blushing and looked away. Keith pushed himself up to see Lance better and caged his head with his forearms.

“And who is that?” He asked with a grin. Lance held his face and giggled.

“You’re dumb…you know who it is,” he replied and brought their lips together. Keith smiled through the kiss before pulling back.

“I bet it’s Hunk.”

“Who else would it be?” They laughed together and Keith shook his head.

“No…I pretty much accepted the fact that you were straight and I was doomed to forever be in love with my best friend,” he replied. Lance sighed.

“I’m sorry for my slow thinking process…I mean, I didn’t _want _to think about it so I just…didn’t,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes and gently knocked on his forehead.

“That sounds about right, airhead,” he teased. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Whatever…you love me,” he reminded him. Keith chuckled and kissed his forehead where he tapped it.

“And you love me…”

“Hopefully your dad doesn’t head about this,” Lance said. Keith hummed and sighed.

“Oh geez…I hope my dad doesn’t kick me out for being gay…then I’d have to crash with my boyfriend every night,” he mused. Lance giggled and blushed.

“Who’s your boyfriend? Hopefully no one I can’t compete with,” he said flirtatiously. Keith shook his head and kissed him again.

“Nah…nobody can compete with you,” he whispered softly. Lance smiled at that and sighed.

“You’re killing me…I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on Instagram and Twitter and tumblr
> 
> Insta: @zehhhhhhhver (It’s got 7 h’s)  
Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
Tumblr: fryingpansss.tumblr.com


End file.
